


Dazed and Confused

by motherhyucker



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Emotional Baggage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Infidelity, Lesbian Sex, Unresolved Emotional Tension, oops i hurt the lesbians again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherhyucker/pseuds/motherhyucker
Summary: Kim Dahyun's wedding ring is gorgeous, crowned with diamonds and a beautiful silver band. It even looks gorgeous on the countertop behind her, where she can still see it glinting over the shoulder of the woman who isn't her wife.





	Dazed and Confused

Chaeyoung really hates her work schedule. She hates how animator hours keep her so far apart from her wife and their dogs. It feels like she’s always rushing back and forth, never settled down. Just when she thinks she can take a moment of silence for once, her phone would ring or her studio alarms would go off. Dahyun hates her work schedule too and expresses it to Chaeyoung often. However, they both know there’s nothing they could do about it but try to make it work until the next promotion lifts a burden off of Chaeyoung’s chest. It’s been two years and there’s still no promotion. 

Chaeyoung sleeps through most of the weekends, and always is home far after Dahyun has fallen asleep. They talk about getting her an apartment in the city to avoid the two-hour commute with traffic. Chaeyoung tells Dahyun she wants to stay. It’s hell.

Chaeyoung is busy, but Dahyun is bored out of her mind. She is between jobs at the moment and thinks maybe picking up on the job search once again could do her some good. But then again, she’s bitter. With the way Chaeyoung is constantly gone, the way that Dahyun is constantly alone, she should be allowed the luxury to be her wife’s dependent. After all, Chaeyoung was trying to provide for them. She always wanted for them to have kids, which Dahyun didn’t outright object too, but she had always said it was so soon.

It’s been years since then. Dahyun used to stay in after work, eat takeout and watch Wipeout reruns and cuddle with her girlfriend. Dahyun barley leaves, doesn’t have work, and Chaeyoung hasn’t touched her (you know, like that) since Valentine’s Day, hasn’t kissed her other than a chaste peck on the cheek since before then. In the beginning stages of the job she would wake up and Chaeyoung would be slowly dragging herself out of bed trying her best not to wake up Dahyun. Now she’s not even sure they still sleep in the same bed, there’s always a pillow and blanket on the couch when she walks into the living room. She walks the dogs and goes to the grocery store alone. 

It’s mid-June now. Dahyun still has ‘friends’ from old jobs, and they are the sole cause of her social adventuring, otherwise, she’d sit at home and rot in front of the tv (always dragging her way to the bedroom and falling asleep before the doorknob turns). Nayeon always engages with her, tries to take her out with the old office gang to parties. It’s sweet, and it used to keep her feeling young, but Dahyun feels like it’s out of responsibility. Like the girls think dealing with her is an obligation, like she’s an object to be pitied. 

Still, it’s Nayeon’s bachelorette party. Dahyun already saw and approved the vagina shaped cake, and she’s ready to go out for once. She puts on the tightest dress she can find in the back of her closet, does her hair, and touches her makeup drawer for the first time in months, blowing the dust off of her curling iron.

It’s crowded inside. The lights flash to the beat thrumming in time with the bass. Dahyun didn’t ever go clubbing before meeting Nayeon. Chaeyoung didn’t like the noise, and Dahyun liked what Chaeyoung liked and disliked what Chaeyoung disliked. They had grown up together after all. Her wife didn’t drink. Dahyun found her way to the bar and took a round of shots. 

She chatted with Joy, and then with Nayeon’s friend, who was nice and tall and very shy. She’s at the bar again, her nails (stick on ones that she bought almost a year ago. Chaeyoung had clicked her tongue and shook her head when Dahyun had taken them out of the bag. They stayed under the sink after that.) clinked against the counter to the rhythm that the crowd had been jumping up and down to. She wouldn’t call these girls her friends, but they were entertaining to watch and converse with. 

There’s a blonde woman on the stool next to her, and Dahyun steals a look at her. The woman’s dress is impossibly short, so much that Dahyun stops herself from wondering where the rest of it is. She’s got stockings on that dip into her red bottom stilettos. She’s interesting looking. The woman gets up after a shot and a song change, no doubt to dance when she catches Dahyun’s glance. Dahyun tries to turn her head, look at the ground or pretend she was zoning out. Should she play drunk? Too late. 

“Hi there,” she leans against the bar on her side. Her voice is sultry. Dahyun shouldn’t think that, but she does anyway. 

“Hey,” Dahyun replies timidly, glancing into her empty glass instead of at the woman. 

“You here with the lucky bride?” Dahyun’s mouth feels dry as the woman sits and she gets a view of her thighs pressing against the leather of the stool. Shit.

“She’s an old acquaintance. You with her, too?” Dahyun wouldn’t be surprised if she didn’t recognize the other woman, Nayeon is quite the social butterfly. The woman shakes her head to the side, and Dahyun notices the way the hair falls on her unclothed shoulders. 

“No way. just moved in, looking around for the best clubs,” 

“I doubt there are any top tier ones on this stretch” Dahyun scoffs. “The nightlife is always a little boring.” 

The woman nods in agreement, biting her bottom lip. Dahyun watches her mouth for a while.

“The music is alright” 

“It’s not really my thing” 

The woman stops and stares her down. The look is predatory, obvious in its intention despite the subtlety Dahyun would expect a gorgeous woman like her to have. Dahyun feels hot all over.  
“Dance with me,” The woman stands up, not bothering to pull down her dress where it has ridden up. Dahyun doesn’t know why she says yes, but the next moment they’re in the fray of the floor, swaying and jumping in time. Dahyun smiles, a genuine smile as she feels the adrenaline begin to rush through her body. She’s never done this before and is a little shaky on her feet, but her dancing partner laughs at her stumbling, and ghosts a hand on her waist. Dahyun almost stops. Almost. The woman grabs her hip now, pulling her closer. 

“I don’t wanna lose you just yet”. The next thing Dahyun feels is friction. It sets her on fire. They’re twisting and grinding and it’s filthy. She’s sweating and grunting and the other woman is so impossibly close Dahyun can only feel her. They’re messes on the floor, and when the blonde takes her by the hand after a close call with a hand near Dahyun’s neckline, They leave. 

Dahyun thinks that they might be going back but she doesn’t know. She doesn’t know why she doesn’t stop now and turn around sit next to the girl from earlier and reminisce. Tell Nayeon to call her an uber. But it’s ok, so she keeps moving. They’re going out the back door now and Dahyun chokes on the hot summer air as they exit past rows of smokers and passed out drunks. The grip on her wrist is loose. Dahyun could turn around and run. She doesn’t. 

The ride on the subway is quiet. The blonde woman tells her that her name is Sana. That she moved here from Japan to cook but has too much money and free time to focus on culinary school when she’s so good. She’s bored too. Dahyun tells her way too much about herself too. She doesn’t mention her wife. 

They get up to Sana’s flat and it’s quiet, Dahyun feels awkward. Dahyun almost asks her for a drink, until she cut off when she is backed up against the kitchen counter, Sana’s hips pressed against her. She yelps in surprise which is cut off with a low hiss as her dress rubs up against her sensitive skin. Sana takes this opportunity to cradle her face. Sana kisses her with so much passion and intent, Dahyun is pliant against her, Sana leads with whatever she wants, bites her lip and tries to slip in her tongue. 

Dahyun feels wanted, desirable. It’s impossible for her to resist. Dahyun hasn’t felt wanted in a year. Dahyun gives in, opening her mouth and rolling her hips forwards and Sana sighs against her tongue. Dahyun wants to make another move and she moves a hand out of Sana’s hair and tries to slide it down. 

That’s quickly turned against her when Sana flips her around and starts kissing down the open back of her dress, and quickly undoes the clasp holding it all together. Dahyun is burning up, fidgeting and moaning before Sana even touches her down there. No one has touched her in this way for so long that when Sana rolls down her pantyhose and she feels the cool air of the kitchen she jerks forwards in shock. 

Sana giggles at the display and Dahyun feels her face go redder than before. She’s fully exposed to Sana now, her dress crumpled below her against the tile. Dahyun is exposed, raw and naked. Sana bends back up and turns her around so Dahyun is facing her and kisses her again, just as rough as before. Dahyun almost drops the front of her dress that she was still clutching to her chest. She didn’t know why she was still shy now, but Sana is moving too fast for her to think. This time she puts her thigh in between Dahyun’s legs, leaning forwards to bite down on the shell of Dahyun’s ear. 

“You’re saying something to me with your body that you didn’t say with your voice. you didn’t expect to see anyone tonight but you shaved so neatly. You’re wearing something filthy Dahyun, I want you so bad,” Sana is whispering directly into her ear and Dahyun almost cries, squinting her eyes shut and gripping the counter behind her.

“Sana,“ she groans “I need-“ Sana doesn’t let her finish. 

“I know baby. I’ll give it to you. I’ll make you feel so good,” she pulls Dahyun’s panties all the way down her legs before standing up straight, hitching one of Dahyun’s legs up, and pushing her back so she’s laying on the counter with her legs in the air. Her back hits the tile with a filthy smack, a sound that Sana repeats with a slap on her ass. Dahyun wasn’t expecting that. No one has touched her like that before.

“Do that again,” she demands, twisting so she is looking up at Sana. The woman above her smiles wolfishly and complies. Dahyun moans again, louder and less restrained. Her skin is sticking to the counter, and she’s finally completely naked as Sana pulls down the front of her dress. 

“No bra either. you’re such a freak, Dahyun. Do you always dress like a slut? How could I make you dress up I wonder? Anything tight, leaving all the goods bits exposed of course,” Sana twists one of her nipples and sends a series of shivers throughout her body that make Dahyun bite down on her lip hard.

Sana’s warm hands and lips disappear after this as she leaves her there, and Dahyun feels so exposed that she wants to cry. She hates feeling abandoned, disposable.

“Sana?” She calls out, her voice trembling, eyes squeezed closed to control her tears. Sana returns, smacks her ass again, harder than before, and chuckles playfully. She either doesn’t notice Dahyun is crying or does and just doesn’t say anything about it. 

“Calm down. I brought you a present. Open your eyes,” Dahyun cranes her neck to look at Sana, shirtless with a bra on and lower down, well, the strap-on Sana is sporting is intimidating, but still Dahyun and can’t resist licking her lips.

“You like?” Sana teases, coating the tip in a small amount of lube before extending her reach with a twist of her wrist to the entire thing. It's huge, bigger than anything she’s ever taken.  
“Yes. Yes, Sana. I want it,” Sana grins, clearly satisfied by the begging, Dahyun can’t even think about being embarrassed. 

“Where baby?” Sana starts to trace her fingers along Dahyun’s entrance now, Dahyun has to gip the counter tighter than before to keep her balance. 

“In my pussy. Please put it in my pussy. God, it’s been forever Sana,” She seems satisfied with that answer, and rubs down harder. Dahyun can’t breathe. 

“I’ll give you what you need baby, but you might want to get rid of that first,” She shoots a pointed look to Dahyun’s left hand. She could say no, and keep the symbol of her promise on her hand. She could even say no to all of this and go home, but her wife isn’t there. It would be Dahyun and her dogs all alone again, drinking wine that she got as a wedding gift out of the bottle and crying. Her throat is dry and her hands shake, but she still reaches up to twist off her wedding ring. As soon as it’s down on the counter Sana pushes in, and she’s so far gone already.

Chaeyoung doesn’t even notice she wasn’t home that night. She texts her the next morning asking for her to buy more coffee. Dahyun doesn’t answer. Chaeyoung doesn’t notice a lot of things. She doesn’t notice it’s their anniversary the next week, so when Chaeyoung has a conference call and has to cram for the studio, Dahyun goes to Sana’s. 

They don’t make love, They fuck, Sana had told her one night when Dahyun had begged for it rougher than usual and had started babbling. Dahyun says I love you that night when Sana kisses her after she finishes on the couch. Sana doesn’t say anything. This becomes a pattern, the affair and Dahyun’s liberty with words. Still, Sana never says I love you, she never even pretends to hear it. 

Sana makes her breakfast in the mornings after and responds when texts her to ask about her day. Chaeyoung barely remembers calls on Sundays, a tradition they used to have after Dahyun went to church. Dahyun stopped going to church a long time ago. Even when they do talk it’s short, meaningless. Dahyun stopped saying I love you before she hung up the phone. 

Sana comes over to their house two months after the first time. She licks and fucks into Dahyun in the bed she used to share with her wife. Dahyun cries the entire time. After the fourth month, she doesn’t cry at all. Sana is so hot and is always there. 

Dahyun falls for her miserably and deeply. She doesn’t want the woman she has, and desperately wants a woman who can never be hers. Dahyun never stops repeating her love, always ready to continue the conversation outside of the bedroom. The bedroom is never that bad either, in fact, it’s always so good. Sana asked her one time, in between pounding into her if her wife ever fucked her like this. Dahyun sees stars.  
In the end, Sana gets a job at a restaurant all the way across the country. Dahyun is torn up about it, so much that Chaeyoung notices on one of her few days home and present in her own life, but she never notices anything. Sana left underwear at their house, and Dahyun barely went through the effort of covering her hickies. But still. Chaeyoung tries to hold her when she asks what’s wrong, and Dahyun shoves her away. Chaeyoung doesn’t think they fight at all and this throws her for a loop. Sana fucks her for the last time in the backseat of her car before she drops her off at the airport. 

Dahyun says she loves her again, with tears in her eyes, when Sana takes her bags and opens the car door. 

She still doesn’t get a response.

**Author's Note:**

> well that was the first explicit scene i've ever written but happy pride!


End file.
